Love always comes with a price
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: Pequeño one-shot situado en el 3x11, cuando Rumplestiltskin se sacrifica para matar a Pan, visto desde la perspectiva de Belle. [Regalo para pauhr22].


**Esta idea lleva tiempo rondándome la cabeza (de hecho la última parte la tengo escrita desde hace meses), pero la acabo y cuelgo ahora como regalo para Pau, cuya amistad, reviews y posdatas valoro mucho más de lo que seguramente le digo. Pa ti pa siempre, guarra xD**

**Como es bien sabido, Once Upon a Time no me pertenece :'(**

**PD: gracias a Yara por ayudarme a escoger el título ;)**

**-RB-**

**Love always comes with a price**

Belle nunca creyó que lo perdería.

Ella sabía que, indudablemente, tendrían que recorrer un largo camino de redención y perdón, que se enfrentarían a diversas adversidades, que padecerían y sufrirían por el otro. Pero no que su historia acabaría así, con un pergamino viejo como única prueba del sacrificio de su amado.

En apenas una fracción de segundo, toda su vida junto a él pasó ante sus ojos, como un borrón cruelmente nítido que le recordó todo el esfuerzo por crecer y ser mejor que ahora semejaba haber sido en vano.

En el Bosque Encantado se habían conocido, y odiado al principio. Él sólo quería una criada y ella pagar la deuda de su padre. Una simple transacción de negocios, eso había sido. Pero ella no había podido parar ahí. Su curiosidad innata la había ido llevando más y más cerca de la bestia, hasta que separarse de ella ya no era una opción. Aprendió a ver debajo de la máscara del Oscuro, y también a amar cada rincón del verdadero Rumplestiltskin. Un Rumplestiltskin desolado, triste y corrompido por el poder que, aún así, tenía sentimientos humanos. No por nada le había regalado una biblioteca tras un simple abrazo en el bosque, aunque él lo adornara de "más estancias por limpiar".

Aquella parte del cuento no acabó bien. El rechazo de Rumpel y la consiguiente intervención de Regina los mantuvo separados por más de 30 años. Pero en Storybrooke se habían reencontrado, como dirían los Charming, y en unos pocos meses su complicidad volvió a ellos. Tuvieron sus altibajos también, como la recaída de Rumpel al maldecir a la reina con el espectro, o su pérdida de memoria a causa de Hook, o su posterior conversión en Lacey. Pero todo eso le había servido para comprobar que, por mucha oscuridad que morara en su interior, la luz también tenía su sitio en él, en su alma.

La marcha a Neverland había sido angustiosa, pero no desesperanzadora. A pesar de su "misión suicida", Belle sabía que todo saldría bien, que lo volvería a ver. El bien siempre gana, y él iba a hacer el mayor posible, dar la vida por aquellos a los que se ama.

Verlo regresar sano y salvo le había llenado de dicha el corazón, y durante unas horas fueron felices como nunca antes. Pero la amenaza de Peter Pan no había acabado y Henry volvía a estar en peligro.

Quizás, en un universo alternativo, podría haber pasado de otra forma. Emma y Regina habrían combinado sus magias y vencido al molesto adolescente. Pero en la vida real, era Rumpel quien tenía que cerrar el círculo con su progenitor. Y los demás, como meros e inútiles espectadores, sólo pudieron ver como padre e hijo desaparecían en un destello dorado, para siempre.

El hechizo paralizador de Pan se disolvió en el aire y Belle cayó de rodillas, ahogada en llanto. No vio a Neal aguantar las lágrimas, ni a Regina tratar de permanecer estoica ante la pérdida de su maestro, ni a los demás tragar saliva, conmocionados.

Ella sólo fijó su mirada en el asfalto, ahora vacío, y supo, supo, que la vida es efímera. Y si se mira desde una perspectiva completamente lógica, no tiene razón de ser.

Surgió de la tierra y siempre acaba en la tierra. Cuando un ser muere, vuelve a su origen cerrando un círculo precioso. Precioso e inservible.

Casi siempre.

A veces, el momento de una muerte, como el final de una historia, cambia el significado de todo lo que la antecede. Durante un instante eterno, el universo entero se sacude. Sin que nadie sea realmente consciente de ello, pero lo hace. Los engranajes dejan de girar y todo se para en un acto de solemne quietud.

A veces, el cosmos no se da cuenta de que una de las efímeras vidas que lo habitan se ha parado junto con él, y tampoco que se queda quieta cuando el minuto de silencio acaba y él vuelve a girar.

Este extraño fenómeno, como cualquier otro, tiene consecuencias.

Esa vida afectada, de repente se encuentra sola y perdida en un mar de infinitas existencias imposibles de distinguir. No porque ellas no lo permitan, sino porque no tienen el suficiente significado para que sea factible reconocerlas.

Sólo son borrones, momentáneos fogonazos de luz que la rodean en su mísero camino. Nunca comparables a la estrella brillante por la que el universo se paró y esa vida entre millones dejó de andar también.

A veces, una sola muerte causa más daño que la de mil fulgurantes destellos.


End file.
